Missão Impossível Bom Nem Tanto!
by Rita Rios
Summary: Algo está muito errado!Acabo de ouvir uns vidros quebrando lá dentro.Será que alguém se feriu?Ou pior,será que alguém está se preparando para me atacar?Era só o que me faltava!


Algo está muito errado!Acabo de ouvir uns vidros quebrando lá dentro.

Será que alguém se feriu?

Ou pior,será que alguém está se preparando para me atacar?

Era só o que me faltava!

Já disseram que ele não gosta do que estou tentando fazer,mas acho que ele não machucaria ninguém por isso!

Ou machucaria?

Eu não sei ao certo,nem o conheço!

A única coisa de que tenho certeza é que me chamo Rita Rios e estou em frente a essa porta esperando o dono da casa me atender por causa de uma missão que ninguém conseguiu realizar antes:

Entrevistar Harry Potter!

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

**Missão Impossível (Bom...Nem Tanto!)**

A porta está se abrindo e um homem alto com o cabelo preto e completamente desalinhado aparece,ele me olha e eu não consigo evitar o sorriso ao ver seus olhos:verdes.

Primeira parte da missão concluída:eu o encontrei!

Acreditem ou não,alguns repórteres famosos não chegaram nem perto disso!

-O que deseja?

Ele pergunta me olhando,não faz idéia de quem eu seja,não o culpo se estiver preparado para me lançar um cruciatus,ele já passou por cada uma nessa vida!

-Muito prazer!-Disse estendendo a mão,a qual ele apertou gentilmente.-Meu nome é Rita Rios, senhor Potter.Eu vim entrevistá-lo!

Ele pareceu apavorado quando eu disse essa frase,mas logo respondeu:

-Sinto muito,mas não dou entrevistas!

Ele já ia fechar a porta na minha cara quando eu disse:

-Sei que não tem boas lembranças com jornalistas,muito menos com uma Rita,mas eu só quero que o senhor me escute!

Ele pareceu ponderar.

Suspirou parecendo cansado e falou:

-Eu não dou entrevistas a ninguém,não só pelo que já passei nas mãos dos jornalistas,mas também porque não gosto de lembrar certas coisas.

Eu me calei e abaixei os olhos um segundo antes de ele completar:

-Sei que deve ter tido trabalho para me encontrar,foi uma de três que conseguiram,mas tenho que dar a mesma resposta que lhes dei e pedir que não divulgue meu endereço ou terei que me mudar outra vez.

Eu olhei para ele e disse:

-Não vou contar o endereço,não se preocupe não sou fofoqueira,na verdade nem sou jornalista.

Ele franziu a testa desconfiado.

-Então por que quer me entrevistar?

-Sou escritora,ou uma mera aspirante à escritora que ficou fascinada pelos livros publicados sobre o senhor e acho que queria fazer algo para que todos os seus fãs pudessem conhecê-lo melhor.-Eu disse tentando ser o mais sincera que podia.-Mas já vou!

Eu me virei e me afastei da casa dele.

Nem vi se ele fechou a porta ou não.

Afinal,depois de tanto trabalho para encontrá-lo,eu descubro duas coisas:

1ª-Ele é, realmente, muito gentil;

2ª-Ele, realmente, não gosta de entrevistas!

Já estava na esquina quando senti alguém me segurar pelo braço e me virar de uma forma delicada,mas eu fiquei bem surpresa,ainda mais por ver que era ele.

-Algum problema,senhor Potter?

Eu estava um tanto quanto assustada.

-Já disse que não precisa se preocupar,não vou dizer onde mora!

Eu disse isso,pois pensei que ele poderia querer apagar minha memória ou coisa assim,mas ele apenas sorriu e disse:

-Estou com vontade de responder algumas perguntas!

Meu queixo caiu,literalmente,acho que fiquei uns bons segundos de boca aberta até o tico e o teco voltarem a funcionar no meu cérebro.

Então eu sorri e perguntei:

-Por que?

-Porque você não insistiu!

Eu não entendi a resposta,mas o importante é que a segunda parte da missão foi bem sucedida:eu consegui a entrevista!

Minutos mais tarde estamos os dois aqui na sala da casa dele,uma casa bem bonita,simples,mas com tudo que é necessário!

Estamos sentados no sofá para começar a entrevista.

Preparo minha pena de repetição rápida e meu bloco,mas explico logo a ele:

-Essa pena escreve exatamente o que for dito e não o que a cabeça doida do entrevistador acha que vai ser melhor.

Vejo ele relaxar depois disso!

-Bom,senhor Potter,vamos a primeira pergunta:Preparado?

Ele sorri e responde:

-Sim!

Eu respiro fundo e pergunto:

-O que sente?

Ele me olha sem entender e por isso eu explico:

-O que sente hoje,depois da guerra,vivendo em paz?

Ele da uma leve risada.

-Sabe,é de se esperar que eu responda que está tudo maravilhoso,mas não vou mentir,a última coisa que tem nessa casa é paz!

Eu me assustei um pouco com a revelação.

-Por que?

-Lily e Lana!

Agora sou eu quem franze a testa.

-Quem são?

-Minhas filhas!

Ouvindo essa resposta e vendo os olhos dele brilharem de felicidade eu finalmente entendo e algo me diz que vai ser bom perguntar:

-Elas têm algo a ver com o vidro que eu ouvi quebrar enquanto esperava lá fora?

Ele riu ainda mais e respondeu:

-Sim!Na verdade foram elas que quebraram um vaso de flores aqui na sala brincando de pique pega!

Não pude deixar de sorrir também!

-E onde elas estão?

-Com Gina no quarto!

-Sua esposa?

Pergunto apesar de já saber a resposta.

-Sim.Minha esposa!

Ele pareceu bem orgulhoso ao responder.

-Por que elas estão no quarto?

Ele voltou a rir.

-Gina fica meio irritada quando elas quebram alguma coisa!-Fiquei encantada de ver o quanto ele parecia um menino sorrindo.-Estão levando uma certa bronca e logo já saberão o castigo!

-O senhor não as castiga?

-Só quando Gina não está em casa,mas na maioria das vezes...-Ele parou e olhou o corredor antes de completar sussurrando:-Eu as encubro!

Dessa vez eu ri!

-Se o senhor quiser posso tirar essa parte da entrevista!

Algo mudou na expressão dele e ele disse:

-Tinha até me esquecido da entrevista!-Então ele voltou a sorrir.-Mas não precisa tirar isso,Gina sabe,mas...eu prefiro não lembrá-la quando elas aprontam alguma!

-O senhor diria que elas puxaram os irmãos de sua esposa,Fred e Jorge?

-Sem dúvida isso teve grande influencia sobre o comportamento delas,mas...acho que já é um dom de toda criança deixar os pais apavorados com a possibilidade de destruírem a casa!

Nós dois rimos!

-O senhor então é feliz?

-Sem dúvida alguma!-Disse ele.-Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Eu me calei,não queria estragar essa felicidade falando de coisas do passado dele.Parece que continuar a falar sobre o presente seria mais interessante,mas todos queriam conhecer o passado de Harry Potter,o que ele sentia durante a guerra.Se bem que eu preferia bem mais esse Harry feliz de agora de que o triste e preocupado que li nos livros.

Logo não agüentei e me atrevi:

-Por que nunca deu entrevistas?

Ele sorria um pouco menos ao responder:

-Porque achei que seria suficiente a publicação dos livros,quer dizer,pensei que as pessoas já saberiam tudo sobre mim se eu contasse a apenas uma pessoa e ela fizesse livros sobre isso.

-Então,você fez entrevistas com a trouxa que escreve seus livros?

Ele pareceu um pouco constrangido ao responder:

-Na verdade eu uso um feitiço e entro nos sonhos dela mostrando os momentos mais importantes da história.

-Então ela não sabe da existência do mundo bruxo?

Perguntei meio assustada.

-Nem faz idéia!

Ele respondeu simplesmente,mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa vi uma menina ruiva com belos olhos verdes,aparentemente de cinco anos, e uma morena com olhos da mesma cor, parecendo só um pouco mais velha, entrarem correndo na sala.

Elas correram até o pai e logo depois uma mulher ruiva,com olhos castanhos entrou na sala,a Gina com certeza.

Sorri vendo as meninas abraçarem o pai e a mãe olhou para mim e perguntou:

-Quem é você?

Ela parecia confusa,mas não foi rude.

-Ela se chama Rita Rios e está me entrevistando!

Depois que o senhor Potter disse isso,a esposa dele teve uma reação muito parecida com a minha,mas se recuperou mais rápido.

Olhou para mim sorrindo e perguntou:

-Quer algo para beber ou comer?

-Não obrigada!

Voltei meu olhar para as meninas que pareciam um pouco envergonhadas,pelo menos apenas a ruiva,a morena se afastou do pai e veio até mim.

-Muito prazer!Sou Lana Potter e fico feliz que meu pai finalmente tenha tomado vergonha na cara e esteja dando uma entrevista!

Não consegui evitar a risada,mas foi breve!

-O prazer é todo meu Lana!

Ela pareceu satisfeita e se sentou de novo perto do pai.

-Você deve ser Lily,então?

Perguntei para a ruiva,apesar de que desde que as vi já tinha notado que eu estava certa.

Ela só afirmou com a cabeça e escondeu os rosto vermelho no peito do pai.

Elas são tão lindas!

-Bem meninas,vamos deixar seu pai responder as perguntas que vocês tem muito que fazer hoje.

Lana que parecia achar que a mãe tinha esquecido fechou o sorriso na hora.

-Vocês podem ficar!

Eu disse.

Até a ruivinha sorriu para mim dessa vez.

-Ah, vamos Gina!-Disse Harry.-Não tem nada demais!

Ela olhou as meninas e Harry antes de concordar e se sentar com eles.

Eu sorri ainda mais.

A entrevista estava saindo melhor do que eu esperava!

-Então,senhora Potter,pode me dizer o que sentia na época que o senhor Potter não lhe correspondia?

Os olhos dela brilharam um pouco.

Acho que estou no caminho certo!

-Eu me sentia muito mal!-Disse ela.-Era chato gostar de alguém que nuca sequer notou você!

-Eu notei você!-Harry interrompeu indignado.-Eu só não podia me apaixonar por alguém que eu não conhecia,ou você esqueceu que fugia de mim como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa?

As meninas riam baixinho.Eu tentava ao máximo me manter neutra.Gina estava da cor dos cabelos!

-Eu me sentia tímida perto de você!-Ela justificou.-E me senti,realmente,muito mal ao te ver gostando de Cho!Lembra que você disse para o Rony que tinha convidado ela para o baile?

-Lembro!E também lembro que você já tinha um par!-Respondeu.

-Eu não queria ir com Neville,mas nunca achei que você fosse me convidar,por isso aceitei!

Ela ainda estava vermelha e eles pareciam ter me esquecido completamente.

As meninas ainda riam!

-Eu sei,por isso você ficou com o Miguel na mesma noite!

Agora ela pareceu irritada.

-Se eu não tivesse ficado com outros garotos você não teria me notado!

-Não!-Disse ele discordando.-Se você não tivesse parado de fugir de mim eu não teria te notado,isso sim!

Ela o olhou e vendo que ele sorria,sorriu também.

-Eles sempre fazem isso!-Disse Lana.-Mas fazem as pazes menos de um minuto depois!

Ela revirou os olhos e Lily riu mais ao ver que os pais finalmente voltaram a perceber minha presença!

-Mais alguma pergunta?-Foi ele que me perguntou.

-Sinceramente,não sei!-Respondi.-Acredito que eu já saiba o que todos os seus verdadeiros fãs gostariam de saber.

-E o que seria?-Perguntou franzindo a testa outra vez.

-Você é feliz!-Sorri e os quatro corresponderam o sorriso.-Todos ficamos felizes com isso!

-Sabia que daria certo!-Falou ele.

-Como assim?-Perguntei curiosa.

-Você não insistiu para fazer a entrevista,foi assim que eu soube que você não passaria por cima da minha opinião como os outros que chegaram a acampar em minha porta.

Eu ri imaginando aqueles sérios e loucos jornalistas durante dias esperando uma palavra dele.

-Acho que já vou!-Disse me levantando.-Só tenho uma última pergunta.

-Então pergunte!

-Sabe o que vou fazer com essa entrevista não sabe?

Ele sorriu abraçando as filhas e respondeu:

-Acho que vai colocar em um daqueles sites que tem um monte de histórias sobre minha vida,a maioria que nem se aproxima da realidade!

-É!-Eu disse.-Você sabe o que eu vou fazer.

-Antes de você ir,quero dizer uma coisa que espero que deixe junto à entrevista.-Falou Gina.

-Pode dizer!

-Acho que dessa vez é um menino!

Vi o rosto de Harry se tornar branco antes de ele beijar Gina e abraçar as filhas com um grande sorriso.

Felicitei-os pelo novo bebê e me despedi com uma certeza na mente.

A missão está concluída:ele é realmente feliz!

* * *

Sei que não ta uma maravilha!Sou Péssima em comédia e sei que não saiu nem um pouco engraçado,mas deixem a opinião de vocês por favor! 


End file.
